


Never Fade Away

by reginahalliwell



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from my FF.Net from a decade ago.</p><p>After the fade to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

"Let's go to work."

The battle had begun, the first wave of demons attacking the four survivors with all they had. A grim faced Angel slashed his way through a hoard of demons until he came upon the dragon. It breathed fire as it soared over the alley. Angel jumped up fire escape, and as the great winged beast flew overhead, he sprang out and latched on to the mythical creature's back. It seized, and spun, desperately trying to fling Angel off. Unsuccessful, it threw its tail up like a gigantic whip as it attempted to strike Angel. Flames spewed angrily from the demon's mouth.

Angel held his broadsword in one hand, and the other grasped the beast's neck at a sensitive spot. Still hovering, the dragon went limp and obediently flew where Angel directed him. He led the dragon through the air, forcing it to breathe fire onto legions of demons below, killing hundreds. His strategy underway, Angel looked down to where his remaining three friends fought.

Spike, his smirk long gone now, was in a battle with ten at time. One demon, horns sticking out of its head in all directions, charged the blond vampire, but was knocked away. Just as soon as that one was taken care of, another three attacked at once. They came at Spike with swords and battle axes swinging. He defended the swordsmen, but a battle axe caught him in the shoulder.  
"BLOODY HELL!" Spike shouted, almost audible over the war cries and sounds of the battle. He went down for but a moment then recovered and went on fighting as best he could. The wound was bleeding profusely, but he ignored it. Demons attacked, and he slashed at them with all his strength. It seemed that he was succeeding until enormous creatures, at least eight feet tall each, attacked at once. He was lost in the battle, and became part of the scene.

The battle had been raging for hours, and it was taking an effect on Gunn. Darkness had settled and the moon had risen into the sky. Gunn, injured as he was, stayed near the back of the alley; only a few enemies now came his way. One got the better of him and he went down, crying despite his nature.  
Illyria was perhaps the most refreshed warrior there; her part in the attack on the senior partners had been simple, easy. The loss of Wesley only made her stronger, and she continued to fight in his honor. When Illyria heard Gunn's cries, she fought her way over to him. Seeing his state, she placed herself in front of him and defended him. When a break came in the unending attack, she slowed time. In her complete strength she might have stopped it long enough for them to get away, but after her powers had been depleted, all she could manage was to slow things down enough to carry Gunn quickly to the nearest doorway. Besides, now was not the time to run scared. She went inside and placed him on a blanket on the floor.

Gunn was still breathing, but his heart was slowing because of loss of blood. When he had gathered enough strength, he opened his eyes, barely conscious, and looked at his surroundings. Illyria's back was turned, and she was leaving him. She stopped to close the door and said, "I have already lost one today. This, I believe, is causing me... great pain. Do not add to that pain with your death. I will return when the battle is ended."

With that she left, closing the door behind her, and blocking it with some crates. When finished, she returned to the war, vengeful. It was time to finish the Senior Partners.

Most of the demons were dead, burnt alive by the dragon. Angel, still atop the great beast, saw what was happening to Gunn, and inadvertently loosened his grip on the dragon's neck. Seizing its opportunity, the dragon threw Angel off, tossing him right into the wall of a nearby building. There was a great crack, as some of Angel's ribs broke. He sunk to the ground.  
The dragon gracefully swooped down into the alley. It landed with a soft thud, smoke curling out of its nostrils. It glared menacingly at Angel, and the dark vampire warily stood up, bracing himself along the alley wall for support. About to attack, Angel stepped forward, and then realized he had lost his sword in the fall. Looking around desperately, Angel searched the alley for any glint of silver, though none could be seen over the piles of decaying demon carcasses burnt by the dragon's flames.

"Looking for this?"

Buffy stood there, sword in hand, and walked over the dead bodies to Angel, to whom she smugly handed the sword. "Now who's timely?" she asked, smiling.

Angel gawked, amazed. Not only was Buffy prepared for battle, but behind her stood Faith, Kennedy, Willow, and a dozen other slayers. "Definitely you," he stated. "And you brought some friends. Always welcome. But, why are you... I thought... Andrew said..."  
Buffy shook her head, saying "I don't know what Andrew told you, but I'll be happy to explain everything after we slay the dragon." She handed Angel the sword and started towards the dragon. Angel gently clutched her shoulder and pulled her back. She grinned knowingly. "Oh, so this is one of those things you have to finish yourself."

Angel smiled warmly at her, winced and then rushed the dragon. Taking it by surprise, Angel managed to stab it in the collarbone. The beast shrieked and blew fire, which Angel barely dodged due to his ribs. While circling back around, Angel threw himself onto the ground, rolled, and pierced the dragon directly in its heart from underneath. The dragon let out a pitiful screech and then collapsed. Angel, wounded as he was, was unable to fully remove himself from beneath the dragon, and his left arm and leg were caught beneath the dead beast.

Angel glanced up to see where Buffy was. She was heading towards him, smiling. When Angel looked past her, he noticed that Faith was over by a body that looked remarkably like Spike.

Willow was sitting performing a ritual, which was lighting up the alley. Demon shaped shadows seemed to be inexplicably. Kennedy was looking on uneasily. The remaining slayers were killing the demons that had not already fled the alley.

"Hey stranger." Buffy had reached him. She knelt down, with one arm lifting the dragon up a few inches, and with the other pulling Angel from beneath the dragon. She helped him up and he leaned on her as they walked towards Faith and Spike.

The brunette slayer was also kneeling on the alley floor. She way examining Spike, and the vampire was very beat up. He had gashes covering his face and his right arm was broken. His leather duster was no where in sight, and the rest of his clothing was in shreds. Bruises and welts covered his remaining limbs.

"Faith, how is he?" Buffy asked as she Angel approached.

"He's alive, but barely." Faith replied, grimacing.

"Don't you mean 'undead'," Angel asked jokingly. Faith's only reply was a scowl in Angel's direction.

Buffy turned to Angel, and asked, "Where are the others?" Upon seeing his unsure expression, she added nervously, "There are others, right?"

Angel nodded. His voice was weak as he explained, "Gunn was badly wounded last time I saw him. I don't know where he is now. Illyria is probably off killing things. Wesley..." Angel's voice cracked as he spoke his friend's name. "Wesley's dead."

Buffy looked up at him, horrified. She thought to herself, My God, Buffy, Wesley. As in Mr. Wesley Wyndham Pryce, former Watcher. Dead. Buffy's eyes, now red, let tears escape. Angel and she walked slowly away from the other two. Faith had also begun to cry, and she was shaking slightly.

Angel and Buffy sat against an alley wall. As best he could, Angel comforted her, and she did the same for him. Buffy knew how close Angel and Wesley had gotten in the past 5 years. Together they mourned the loss of their friend. After about a half an hour, the crying ceased, and silence ensued. Angel brooded, thinking that he had caused Wesley's death. Buffy, suddenly breaking the silence, asked "Illyria?"

Illyria, cuts lining her face, limped over to the doorway that led to Gunn. She was wounded badly, but kept enough strength to reach the downed man. Once she had removed the crates, Illyria stepped inside. Gunn was gone. Puzzled, she called out his name, her voice cracking slightly.  
"Charles," she shouted, "Where are you?"

Knowing he couldn't have left by himself, Illyria stumbled out of the room, into the alley again. He was nowhere in sight, and there were absolutely no people around. Turning the corner, he saw Angel seated against the wall, grasping a blonde woman in his arms.

Hesitantly, Illyria approached them. "Angel," she called, "I am unable to find Charles."

Angel turned towards her, as did the woman. Clearing his throat, Angel told the blonde, "That's Illyria. I'll explain later." Then, turning to the Old One, Angel asked, "What do you mean you can't find Gunn? Even if he's... there should be a body."

"I saw him earlier," Illyria said. "Alive. I transported him to a safe place because of his injuries, and now I can't find him."

"We'll find him, Illyria, but not in this condition. We need to regroup." Glancing at Buffy, he said, "All of us."

After introducing the Slayer to Illyria, they wearily moved to the rest of the group, finding Faith carting Spike off to a gray bus parked down the street. Faith seemed rather standoffish, even walking away from them. Angel turned to Buffy, and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, well, see Faith was dating the principal of Sunnydale High. They got really close and he proposed to her. The week before they got married she found him in bed with this very nice, very normal Italian lady. She had a fit, and hasn't really gotten over it, even though that was two and a half months ago. She did sleep with every other guy in Italy for the first month after it, though. We went to Italy to get our lives back on track after last year, you know, and it wasn't the best thing to do, I guess. She's taking the breakup really hard. I think she really loved him. But, apparently the feeling wasn't mutual," Buffy explained.

Angel nodded, understanding. "I went to see you a few weeks ago in Italy. Spike came with me. We saw you with the Immortal."

Buffy looked down, ashamed. "Yeah, um, I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just going through a phase, or something, and I needed something to release all this tension I had. It was hard work, rounding up all those new slayers, training them, you know. I just... I didn't love him, you know that right?"

He nodded. "I know. It's just, he's done some... personal things to me and Spike in the past, and when we saw you two together, we—I thought that was what was happening again. I thought he was with you to get back at me. I completely understand that you needed someone to be there, not to love, just to have something else to think about."

Buffy smiled, relieved. She then gestured to Faith, who was approaching them. "What's up with this chick, B?"

The two slayers shared a weary grin, and Buffy answered "This is Illyria. That's about all I know, though."

Faith, addressing Illyria, observed, "Ya know, you look a lot like that girl I met last year...damn, what was her name? Thin, brunette, kind of bookish like Willow or Wes–" Faith broke off, looking down, her eyes again tearing up. When her face turned upward again, it was resolved and stoic. "Fred, was it? Something boyish sounding like that?"

Angel stated to speak, but Illyria broke in, "The shell's former inhabitant is gone. I am not the Fred you speak of. She perished when I took this form."

Faith and Buffy immediately sobered, closing their eyes momentarily.

Angel winced, explaining, "Illyria has not quite learned tact yet. She and Wesley were working on it, but now..."

"I am sorry that you miss the shell. I did not choose to take her form. I was sleeping for thousands of years until I awakened in this body, grounded to Earth as a mere human. Recently I have begun to experience human emotion, mostly because of Wesley. He was my link to this world. Now I am alone." Illyria went on, "Charles, who also loved the shell, is missing, and without him I have no reason to exist. My powers are tempered and even were they to return to their former magnitude, it is likely that I have been influenced too much to attempt to rule as I once did."

Buffy, still not completely understanding, suggested softly, "Why don't we get everyone together and head out. It's a bit depressing, and still dangerous to hang out here. All other explanations can wait, I think."

Angel nodded, agreeing. Faith did as well, and Illyria just started walking. They headed towards the street, finding a school bus full of young girls. Willow poked her head out the door and said to the four, "Hey guys, we all ready to go?"

Buffy nodded her consent and they boarded the charter bus one by one. Angel struggled, but adamantly pulled himself up the 3 steps only to fall into the 1st seat on the left side on the bus. Fortunately, no one occupied that seat, and Buffy immediately drooped into the seat to hold Angel up in a comfortable position.

Faith plopped herself down in the seat across from Angel and Buffy, then sat facing the window, obviously not wanting any company. Spike lay unconscious in the seat behind Faith.

When Illyria limped onto the bus, she paused at Angel's seat and asked, "What about Charles?"

Angel answered, "Don't worry, Illyria, we'll find him. We just need to get to a safe place first."

Illyria nodded, and then proceeded towards the back of the bus, seeing the odd stares of the slayers and sitting in a remote seat. Kennedy, puzzled but accepting, smiled at her and the walked to the front of the bus where Willow sat in the driver's seat.

Kennedy smiled at Willow and said, "Everyone's here. We can go." Willow nodded and kissed Kennedy softly. Kennedy grinned and then returned to the back to sit near Illyria, though she didn't speak to her.

Angel, seeing Kennedy and Willow share a kiss, looked questioningly at Buffy. She replied to with a look that said, "I'll tell you later."

Angel nodded, and then asked Willow, "Where exactly are we going?"

The redheaded witch turned around, about to answer, then turned red. "Um, Buffy, where are we going? I mean, we didn't exactly get to this part in the planning."

Buffy bit her lower lip, thinking, and then answered, "How about my dad's place?" It's not far, and he's on business in Austria."

Willow nodded, as did Angel, and then the redhead started the bus and they drove off.

"So," Buffy commented quietly, "You survived the final battle. You killed the Senior Partners."  
Angel sighed and shook his head. "That wasn't the final battle. We didn't kill the Senior Partners. Those were minions compared to the Senior Partners. Truthfully, I don't know if they can be killed."

"Anything that can take form can be killed. I killed the First last year, and they were the root of all evil. If they can be killed, then these Senior Partners of yours can be killed too." Buffy told him.

"Hey, how'd you know about this anyway? And how did you get here?"

"Willow to the 1st question, and Willow to the 2nd, too." Buffy explained.

Angel looked more confused, so Buffy elaborated, "See, last year when Willow used the scythe to make all the Potentials into Slayers, something happened. She became some sort of... goddess, I guess. Her powers grew exponentially, and she started having these dreams, sort of like visions."

"Anyway," Buffy continued, "Last night Willow apparently had this dream where this guy dressed like a Greek god came to her and told her that you were in trouble and needed our help. It scared the wits out of Kennedy. I don't know what, but something's been going on with her lately. But Willow calmed her down and came and told us all to pack some necessities... and weapons, and then she conjured up the bus and transported us to L.A. We got here about an hour before we found you."

"That's an amazing amount of power, transporting 14 odd people and a bus across the world." Angel commented, though he was thinking about what Buffy had said... a guy dressed like a greek god..that sounds familiar...

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, "It was pretty neat."

That ended the conversation, and they then sat together in silence, except for the occasional wince from Angel as the bus bumped around, knocking his ribs, but then Angel asked, "Where's Giles? And Dawn? And Xander?"

Buffy answered easily, "Giles is in England visiting Olivia, and Dawn went with him. I didn't want her here. They left a few days ago. I plan on calling them as soon as we get to Dad's. Giles said he'd bring Dawn when I called him. I don't think he was planning on a long visit anyway. And Xander's in Italy. He is still pretty broken up about Anya. She died to save Andrew, you know. I just don't think Xander was quite ready to come back to California."

This seemed to satisfy Angel, and so they continued the ride in silence, on their way through L.A.'s dark streets until they got to Hank Summers' home.


	2. Repose

As Buffy helped Angel into the house, Faith did the same for Spike. Kennedy and Willow linked arms and strolled in while the other ten or so slayers grabbed their bags from the bus and placed them inside.

"What should we do with Angel and Spike," Faith asked Buffy.

"Well, they're both injured so maybe we could put them both in Dad's bed..." Buffy answered, but Spike interrupted.

"Luv, I am not sleeping with that bloody poof." Spike exclaimed, before sinking back into unconsciousness. Angel was already out of it. He was hurt worse than Spike, but the difference was infinitesimal, as the vampires would both be off their game for a while.

Buffy and Faith sighed together, and Faith queried, "B, what are we gonna do with 'em now?"

Buffy, resigned, answered, "Well, Spike can go in Dad's room, and I'll just put Angel in the room I use when I stay here. Then Willow and Kennedy can have Dawn's room and all the slayers can sleep in the living room."

Faith grinned and told Buffy, "That's all great, B, but there's one small problem. Where are you and me going to sleep?"

"Oh...right. Us. Hmm, well, I guess I can sleep with Angel and you can sleep with Spike. I mean, it's not like they'll be awake enough to do anything, so we have nothing to worry about." Buffy said unsurely.

"Right." Faith stated mockingly. Buffy scowled and walked into the kitchen. Faith checked to see if she had any money and when she was assured that she did, walked out the front door.

"Willow, what exactly did you do earlier? In the alley, I mean. I was standing right next to you but I have no idea what happened." Kennedy asked her lover.  
"Oh," the witch replied, "I made the rest of the demons kill each other. Just a little mind mojo, made their sense of reality a bit different."

"Isn't that kind of weird, "Kennedy asked, "Being in other people's minds, I mean?"

"Oh, no sweetie, I wasn't in their minds, I just changed them. I made them think that the other demons were enemies, and so they just whacked each other till they all died."

Kennedy, still a bit confused, played with her socks.

"But I was in someone's mind once. It was really odd. When Dawn was kidnapped by Glory, this hellgoddess, a couple years back, she went all catatonic and I had to go into her mind and bring her back." Willow continued, making Kennedy look a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Kennedy?" Willow asked.

"Um, it's just... I don't know how I feel about all this magic, I mean, going into a mind you could control what someone does. You could control me!" Kennedy screeched, looking very scared.

Willow's eyebrows furrowed. She felt a need to prove her love for the brunette. She struggled to explain, "No, Kennedy, never. I would never do that. Especially not to you. Please, here, let me go inside your head, okay."

Kennedy shook her head furiously, backing away from Willow on the bed they sat on. "You might make me do something. It's not right."

"No honey, I mean... hmm, you could hold my hands and then I could show you it doesn't hurt and I won't control your mind. I promise. If you let go of my hands, I'll come out right away."

Kennedy asked wearily, "How do I know I'll be able to let go of your hands?"

Willow sighed, "You'll just have to trust me. Will you let me prove that I won't hurt you? Please?"

Kennedy looked down and slowly nodded. Willow took hold of her lover's hands and entered her mind.

Buffy, after fixing herself a snack, walked into her father's living room to find a dozen girls in pajama pants and camisoles lounging around on sleeping bags. A few were resting on the couch, and one was already asleep. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of all the girls except the sleeping one.  
"So, um, listen girls. Get some sleep. Don't break anything. If the phone rings, don't answer it. Don't bother Willow and Kennedy, and if there's an emergency, then see either Faith or myself. I'm in the room farther down the hall, and when Faith gets back she'll be in the room closest on the left. Be quiet if you come to see either of us though, there's a couple of sleeping vamps that are trying to recover." Buffy finished.

"Okay," Buffy asked. The girls nodded their consent, so Buffy turned and went into the kitchen again. Through the kitchen was the laundry room and the door in that room quickly opened to admit Faith.

Scared out of her wits, Buffy cursed. Faith grinned and said, "Aww, did ya miss me that much, B?"

"Very funny," Buffy replied. "Did you get some?"

"Of course. They had plenty. I think the butcher was a little confused, though," Faith answered. "I mean, wouldn't you think it's odd for some girl in leather pants and a halter to ask for a gallon of fresh pig's blood at 8:30 at night?"

"Definitely." Buffy stated, also smiling.

Faith wasn't done, though. "If you thought that was interesting, wait till I tell you what happened at the Red Cross..."

Buffy's eyes widened considerably, and she asked, stuttering, "You mean, you got... human blood?" Faith nodded, puzzled.

"I don't get it B; I mean they're cut up really good. They need this stuff right now, to heal faster. I thought you would get that." Faith said.

"Oh, I get it Faith, I'm just surprised that you thought of it." She said jokingly. Hearing this, Faith slapped Buffy on the arm.

"Bitch," Faith cried.

Buffy just laughed and took a bag of the human blood from Faith, then started walking down the hallway towards the room that held Angel.

Opening the door slightly, the blonde slayer looked in. The lights were off, and a bulky object that she knew was Angel lay under the covers on the far side of her bed in the exact spot she had left him minutes ago. When Buffy closed the door, it let out an almost imperceptible creak, waking Angel.  
The injured vampires eyes fluttered opened, and he asked softly, "Buffy?"

"Shh, it's just me." She told him, moving slowly over to the bed. He struggled to turn towards her, and when she heard a crack and saw him wince, Buffy rushed over to him, falling to her knees on his side of the bed.

"Angel, don't do that. You're injured, and shouldn't be moving."

He smiled sadly, protesting his condition. "Really I'm fine. Fit enough to fight another dragon..."

"You shouldn't have even fought the first one. I mean, a few years ago I died to keep a dragon from being set loose on Sunnydale, remember. To fight and slay one, Angel, you should be dead. I mean, you should be... well you know what I mean." Buffy said.

"Do you mean, when you," his voice broke, "jumped?"

"Yeah, Angel, unless you know of any other time when I've died..." Thinking about what she had said, Buffy amended, "Recently, anyway."

"Oh," he responded.

"You know, that was pretty heroic what you did back there. With the demons, I mean." Buffy complimented.

"No more heroic than everything you've ever done, like, I don't know, destroying the First Evil," Angel retorted. This silenced Buffy, and she changed the subject, saying "I brought you some blood. It's human, so you'll heal faster." When she saw him object, she continued, saying "Angel, you need to be in fighting condition. We don't want the Senior Partners to regroup faster than we do and come here to find you and Spike sitting on your asses because you refused to drink some human blood."

Angel tried to argue his point, but knew she was right too. He reached up and took the bag from her, and at the last minute looked up to her questioningly.

"Don't worry," she answered, seeming to know what he was asking, "It was in the blood bank's reserve stock. Most common blood type, so it won't be missed."

He sighed, resigned, and shifted his face into that of his vampiric self. Glancing up at her, he asked her with his eyes, pleading with her to leave him to eat alone. Shaking her head, Buffy walked out of the room. Her muttering was heard across the room by the super sensitive hearing of Angel. "Damn vampire still has issues. He makes love to me, drinks my blood from my neck, dies at my hand and is still shifty about letting me see him drink blood. It's incredible."

She shut the door on the way out, leaving the vampire to get well in peace.

Meanwhile, Faith had brought a similar bag of blood to the blond vampire. Spike, too, had awoken with a creak of the door. "Buffy," he began, only to turn and find instead of Buffy a very angry brunette slayer. Faith slammed the door and walked to the bed where Spike struggled, but succeeded, in sitting up. He leaned on the headboard and studied Faith.  
She sat down next to him. "Are you kidding me? I have only been taking care of you for the past few hours, when I could have left you to die, and I come in here and you think that I'm Buffy?! It's always her, isn't it. I mean, what is it with you vampires always attracted to her? God, I'm a Slayer too, you know!"

Spike sighed. "It's not that, luv–"

"Don't call me 'luv'," Faith interrupted. Spike frowned and then continued, "I shouldn't have assumed. I just thought, maybe it might be her. But it's you, and that's never bad either."

She smirked at him, and was about to speak when he interrupted her smugly, "Say, why have you been taking care of little old me? What happened to your sweet Principal Wood?"

Faith immediately stood up and turned around. She was about to walk out of the room when Spike sighed deeply, and said, "Wait, pet. I didn't mean to upset you. I got this soul, but that hasn't yet stopped me from being rude."

She turned slowly around. His tone had sounded sincere, but then again this was Spike. She sighed resignedly, and told him, "I just saved your sorry ass, so you had better not do that again. That son of a bitch left me for some Italian woman the week before he was gonna marry me. Said that he couldn't handle being around all the supernatural stuff anymore." More quietly she added, "But he really just couldn't handle being around me anymore." Then, in a sudden crescendo, she exploded. "If you say one thing about what I just told you, I'll do things to you that would make you wish you were dead."

Not seeing his quick nod, she went on to describe exactly what she would do to him. "I'll break all of your fingers and toes one at a time. Then I'll break your arms and legs, then I'll castrate you, and then just to make sure it sinks in, I'll drip holy water onto your torn, broken body one drop at a time until I get so mad that I–"

"Faith," Spike interrupted softly, "I won't bring it up again. I swear."

The brunette looked him over, making sure he was serious. Satisfied that he was, Faith walked over to him and dropped the bag of blood onto his lap. "It'll help you heal faster," she commented.

She began to walk away, but Spike stopped her, and asked jokingly, "You don't think there's any way I could get this in a coffee mug, warmed up, with a bit of wheetabix sprinkled on the top, do you?" He gestured to the blood.

Faith shook her head. "You're impossible, you big baby. I'm not your maid." With that Faith turned and walked out of the room. When she turned to close the door, she stated, "I'll be back in a while, I just need to check on the girls."

Faith closed the door, not seeing Spike's trademark smirk pointed at her.

Kennedy's mind was different than any place Willow had ever been before. With Buffy, it had almost been like a play day at a friend's house. Inside the minds of the demons, all the witch had seen was fire, burning a desire in the monsters to kill the enemy. Willow had played with that fire, turning the demons on each other and twisting their senses of right and wrong.  
With Kennedy, Willow felt as if she was inside a maze. The redhead stood in the thick of it, with endless passageways trailing of in every direction. Her sense of up and down was distorted as well, and Willow kept feeling as if she was going in circles. Willow closed her mind's eyes for a moment to regroup and sort through her confusion. She thought for a moment about how people's minds were the manifestation of their feelings. With the way Kennedy's mind looked, Willow wondered how she had not noticed her lover's frantic desperation and uncertainty before.

Willow opened her eyes slowly and turned a corner. If everything went well, she would eventually conquer the maze by finding Kennedy. Willow saw colors spiraling, and took a passageway to her upper right. It led her down a series of twisting channels, all of which looked remarkably similar. Frustrated, the witch called out with her magic, Lead me. Help me. Show me the way.

Feeling a slight tug coming from the hallway directly to Willow's left, the redhead followed it. Almost as soon as she stepped into the passage, the feeling weakened. She followed it again down a hallway to her right, and again the tug lessened. After a few more times, Willow became exhausted with trying to follow the pull, and so she used her magic to make herself into an amorphous sort of shape. This form would allow her more freedom, agility, and speed.

Inside Kennedy's maze of a mind, Willow's fluid shape sped through countless corridors, following the minor pull. At last, the tug dragged her into a large chamber. Willow slowed, retaking her normal form. She had expected to see Kennedy there, waiting for her. Instead, she saw something else...

"AHHHH!" Kennedy's scream as she was brought awake sounded throughout the whole house.  
Angel, who had fallen asleep after his late night meal, immediately sprang out of bed in surprise. His ribs had instantaneously felt as though they had been dislodged from his body and were now protruding from his chest, and the wounds on his stomach had opened, and now bled excessively from the meal Angel had just consumed. He cried out, but his voice was lost under that of the screeching girl.

Spike had still been awake when Kennedy had begun screaming, but he was as surprised as any. He knocked his head violently against the headboard in shock, carving a crack in the aged, fine, wood.

All the slayers, including the one who had been asleep, immediately woke up and shrieked as well. They gathered around each other in fear and puzzlement, piling onto the couch.

Buffy and Faith, who had met up in kitchen, heard the scream, and came running towards Willow and Kennedy's room. They pulled open the door to find Willow sitting almost wonderingly into nothingness, seemingly catatonic, and Kennedy, still whimpering in fear, though her screaming had ceased, wandering aimlessly around the room grabbing her belongings and shoving them into a sack she held slung on her left arm. When she had gathered everything of hers in sight, she found her shoes and ran past Buffy and Faith.

Buffy stayed with Willow, still staring, but Faith followed Kennedy. The girl ran through the living room, running past the frightened girls, and fumbled to unlock the front door. "Kennedy, Wait!" Faith called, but the girl didn't stop. "Leave me alone," Kennedy called back.

When she had succeeded, she dashed through it and out into the dark L.A. night. The last thing Faith saw as she stood in Hank Summers' doorway was a girl shaped object sprinting down the sidewalk, and before long, faded from sight.


	3. Rewind

"Willow? Willow," Buffy called. The redhead sat, still in a trance. Her eyes were unfocused, and then suddenly they began to dance around nimbly as if the girl were going through the R.E.M. cycle. For minutes that dragged on Buffy simply watched Willow sit there. After what seemed like an hour, Willow blinked suddenly and then pulled out of her shrug and moved, almost as if she had awoken easily from a pleasant dream.

"Why is everyone staring at me," she asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Buffy turned to see what Willow had been looking at. Behind her stood half a dozen girls curled around the doorway looking as guilty as peeping toms. Her reprimanding stare fell on faces too prying to notice. Even Spike stood there, looking curious, a wayward eyebrow raised inquiringly.

"Nothing's wrong, everyone. Go back to bed." Buffy ordered. "We'll talk about this in the morning." Looking at a clock on Willow's dresser, she sighed. "We'll talk about this later this morning then." In order to re-enforce her words, Buffy shooed the girls from the room and led them back into the living room. She glanced at Spike meaningfully and gestured to Willow.

He nodded, telling her with his eyes that he would stay with the witch. When Buffy reached the living room, she found Faith struggling to calm the remaining Slayers down.

"Okay, people, we know that something having to do with the wacky is going on here, but until we figure out what the hell it is, get some rest and leave Willow alone." Upon seeing Faith's interested grin, Buffy added, "Please."  
Faith smirked and then grabbed Buffy's arm, pulling her gently away from the girls. "You know, you and Spike share that same telltale smirk. You really are perfect for each other." Buffy semi-whispered.

Faith shook her head at Buffy, "B, you know he still can't take his eyes off you. Then again, you do have tall dark and vampy over there all to yourself anyway… unless I take him off your hands."

With a disgusted laugh, Buffy told Faith, "How about not. Besides, I really don't think this is the time to be thinking about our love lives. What about Willow?"

The brunette slayer shrugged her shoulders, and suggested that she go get Angel and bring him to Willow's room where they could talk. She agreed and walked off as Faith approached Spike outside Willow's ajar door.

"It couldn't have been her. Could it?" Willow was muttering to herself, not noticing Faith and Spike standing outside her door.

Buffy walked through the long hallway on the way to Angel's room. Along the way, she began to hear a soft voice. It was juvenile and sweet. Buffy could tell that the girl was trying to act sultry, and this angered her. Opening the door, Buffy stepped into the room to find a girl. On top... Of Angel.  
Buffy recognized her immediately. The girl, a long, curly haired redhead was the newest and oldest addition to the group of slayers. She had been found in Italy only a few weeks before, and had immediately caused jealousy between the young slayers. Thinking hard, Buffy remembered her name to be Belinda, a vigorous eighteen year old that enjoyed to party and steal other people's boyfriends. Immediately after receiving her powers, Belinda had gone on a spree similar to the one Faith had been on after coming to Sunnydale.

Now, much like Faith, Belinda was trying to take Angel for herself. The impudent slayer sat in only pajama pants and a tank top on Angel's hips, her hands holding his struggling arms down as she licked his cheek. Angel, who had been fruitlessly struggling against the slayer, heard Buffy's silent entrance and looked helplessly over at her.

Buffy slammed the door behind her, causing Belinda to look over, momentarily ceasing her movements. "You bitch!" Buffy yelled at the redhead.

"How dare you even try to–" Buffy screeched.

"What? How dare I even try to steal away your soulmate? That's rich, coming from the girl who was sleeping around with The Immortal last week!" Belinda yelled.

Angel cringed from beneath the redhead. Buffy saw this and approached. She ripped the younger slayer off of the injured vampire, throwing her across the room as she did so. Turning to glimpse at Angel, Buffy's face appeared ashamed. Even though they had already talked about what had happened between the Immortal and Buffy, the blonde knew it still hurt Angel to think about them together.

Across the room, slumped against the wall, the feisty redhead started laughing. Softly at first, but growing in volume. Buffy, upon hearing this, touched Angel's shoulder softly, then turned and walked unwaveringly towards the girl. Still laughing, Belinda looked up, smiling at Buffy.

Buffy knelt down and quickly struck out at Belinda, her fist crushing the girl's nose. Immediately, Belinda's laughter ceased, and tears fell, accompanying her whimpers. Grabbing the redhead by her shoulders, Buffy stood and pulled Belinda up, dragging her out into the hall, past the stares of the remaining slayers and the questioning Spike and Faith.

Letting go, she pushed the girl towards the front door, desperately pulling it open. "Go," Buffy told her. "I don't want to see you here again." Belinda stood, dazed, just outside the front door, before backing away and turning. Faith, inside the house, had grabbed Belinda's possessions and handed them to Buffy, who promptly threw them at Belinda.

Finally, Belinda picked her things up, trying to maintain some dignity, and walked away. The sun had long past risen, though streaks of pink and blue and purple were still visible on the horizon. Buffy looked on her for a moment before slamming the door.

For a minute Buffy stood with her head against the door frame and her eyes softly closed. She shook her head and quietly moved away from the crowd towards Angel's room. As she walked down the hallway, she heard a slight wince and rushed towards the vampire.

When she opened the door, Buffy found Angel standing, attempting to walk towards her. He faltered momentarily and then continued towards her, looking almost defiant. He approached her, reaching out to touch her arm. Buffy saw the faint pain in his face and pulled him towards her, holding on to his back to support him as she led him back towards her bed.  
He, of course, protested, saying "I'm fine. Really. The ribs aren't so bad now."

While his cuts and bruises had mostly healed, Angel's ribs were still in awful shape. Pulling up his shirt a bit after sitting Angel back down on the bed, Buffy examined the vampire's injured torso. His chest was a mess of purple and blue and black and when Buffy felt his ribcage, she could tell which ribs were still intact and which ones weren't.

Sitting down next to him, Buffy sighed as she thought. "Should I… maybe let you, you know–" Buffy suggested tentatively, but Angel broke in before she could get it all out.

"No." Angel said sternly. "That's not going to happen. Not again. Really," he commented softly, "I'll be better in a while. Maybe by sunset, even."

Buffy again sighed and nodded. Then, in a flash, she remembered why she had come to get Angel.

"It's Willow, "she told him. "Something happened and Kennedy ran away. She's been sitting on her bed, practically comatose, for hours."

"Okay, then. I'm ready. Let's go see what happened to Willow."

"Guys, you're never going to believe what I saw. It was amazing. It was like I was right there with them. But… I don't see how it's possible." Willow stammered, trying to explain to everyone what she had seen.  
"Willow, calm down. You're babbling. What did you see?" Angel asked.

"Well, actually I saw Cordelia. As in, alive." Willow told them.

"Red, I don't think that's actually possible. Cordelia died in a coma, last I heard. Nothing supernatural about that, is there?" Spike invited, eyebrows raised.

"It isn't the coma that was supernatural; it was how she got there. Last I heard the only ways to come back from the dead were the resurrection spells, bargaining with Osiris, and you know that box thing that Wolfram and Hart used with Darla." Angel elucidated from his seat in the easy chair across from Willow's bed.

"No, that's… the coma has nothing to do with it. Cordelia isn't alive in the strictest sense of the word. She's back. As a higher being."

Angel, the only one present in the group who had been there when Cordelia had been a higher being before, merely sat there.  
Faith, on the other hand, was all questions. "So you mean she's like some sort of goddess or something?"

Willow's brow furrowed as she thought. "I don't know. I mean, all I know is that she and this dorky looking guy were in this roman-ish like room and they were wearing togas. That's it."

Angel gasped and began muttering to himself wonderingly.

"Oh this is great; the bloody pouf's gone off his rocker again!" Spike exclaimed as the group turned to look at the dark vampire.

"I think I know where Cordy is. And if she is where I think she is, and who she's with, then she's got some explaining to do." Angel said, standing up and leading the group out of Willow's room.

When they passed the slayers who had calmed down and were now watching TV, Faith told them that they were going out and not to go anywhere.

Suddenly, as Willow and Buffy started talking with Angel about where they were going and how to get there, with it being daytime, Spike quietly asked, though everyone heard him, "Where's Blue?"

"Blue?" Faith asked, then thought about it and retorted, "Yeah where the heck is Illyria anyway?"

Angel started forward, then stepped back, "I think she's gone. Maybe she left to try and find Gunn. Has anyone seen her?" Silence.

"Okay," he continued, "Well we can't very well sit around waiting for Illyria to show up. We need to find out why Cordelia contacted you, Willow. Maybe when we get back, Illyria will be here."

"Um, Angel…"

"What is it, Willow?"

"Back from where," she asked him.

"The Post Office."

"Um, Angel, are you sure that this is the right place?" Buffy asked. They stood in the basement of the L.A. post office, after Willow had transported them all there.  
Instead of answering, Angel stepped over to a large basin in the center of the room. After placing the herbs inside and saying, "We beseech access to the Knowing Ones," Angel lit a match and dropped it into the bowl. A bright flash lit up the room and the entranceway to the Oracles opened up. Following Angel, they all hesitantly filed through the bright doorway.


End file.
